Bar Fight Brawl
by Katfreak
Summary: One femme didn't think she'd survive past this night...but one mecha changed her mind... Side Story of "Power Source", set during chapter 4. Mentions of OCs


**Bar Fight Brawl**

**Katfreak: YOOOOO! This is part of Power Source as a sort of sister fic. It just explains what happened to Windancer, who was seen in chapter 4: Info Influx. If you read the chapter, you can make sense of where and when it is set. I don't own TFA, but i do own Windancer. Thank guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Loud bang and loud crashed ripped through the bar as the fight erupted in the bar. Bots were sent flying and crashing into each other, forcing some to duck or block or deflecting the beams.

But one bot wasn't worried about that; she was trying to resist being dragged off by a slaggin' pervert.

"Let me go!" cried Windancer, as she thrashed in her restraints as the rusty perv bot pulled her towards the exit.

"Not fraggin' likely!" sneered the bot, "I played Swindle a good deal of credits for you, and I ain't gonna let this deter me! He probably started this fraggin' fight to keep you for himself..."

Windancer gasped as the old bot began to rant under his breath; she had to get out of here! But he wouldn't let her go!

She screamed as a stray bolt of energy ricocheted in her direction, making her trip and hit the floor hard.

"Get up, you useless femme!" raged her captor as he tried to pull her to her feet.

"NO! Let me go!" she shrieked, "Someone help me!"

The older bot smirked filthily at her, "Whose gonna help you? No-!"

"I will."

Both bots whipped around to stare at tall red and blue mecha who had spoken. He glared at Windancer's captor, axe twirled in his hands; he was pretty dented, obviously having taken some hits from random bolts of energy. But Windancer was hopeful.

"I recognise you! Your one of those bots that Swindle spoke to!"growled the older bot before he sneered, scanning the younger mecha, "Prove it you little slagger!"

The red and blue bot slowly grinned in a mocking manner, making the older bots sneer disappear. "DON'T MOCK ME YOU LITTLE GLITCH!" roared the older bot before he charged the younger bot.

"Watch out!" shouted Windancer.

The younger bot tensed, before quickly dodging the older bot; the said bot crashing to the floor with an angered roar.

Looking at the younger bot in fury, he lashed out, using an arm mount gun to fire at him.

The other mecha stood his ground before using the blunt end of his axe to reflect the energy right back at his opponent.

With a cry, the older bot was thrown back into some more bots and became entangled in their brawl.

Windancer laughed in relief as he was dispatched, before her saviour drew her attention to him by offering her a hand to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Windancer smiled warmly as she accepted and was pulled to her feet, "Yeah, I'm fine; thank you for saving me...um...?"

He smiled distractedly, but tensed and pulled her out the way of a bot being thrown.

"Perhaps we should save introductions until we are out the bar?" he suggested, to which Windancer whole-sparkedly nodded.

They made a hasty retreat out of the bar, into the street where Autotroopers were already beginning to gather and contain the fights that had spilled into the streets.

"Halt!" cried one on sight of them, "Hold it right there! Take your hands off her!"

"Wait!" shouted Windancer, "He's innocent! He saved me from the mecha who put these on me!"

The Autotrooper eyed her for a moment before turning to her silent companion, who was chipping red paint from his shoulder, "Identify yourself, please."

Her companion finished peeling the red paint to reveal a red Autobot symbol, the shape indicating he was of fairly high rank. He then turned to her, "Hand out your hands..."

Windancer blinked in confusion, but did as she was told. She cried out as her saviour slashed swiftly through her restraints, breaking them and freeing her.

"...My name is Optimus Prime," said her saviour in distraction, addressing the skittish Autotrooper, "and could I ask you to escort miss...um...?"

He turned to Windancer questioningly.

She smiled, "Its Windancer."

"Miss Windancer home?" continued Optimus, "I would but I have urgent business to attend to."

"Yes Sir!" saluted the Autotrooper, before turning to her, "If you please miss."

She nodded, as she was herded away as Optimus turned away with a nod, before she whipped around and shouted loudly, "Optimus!"

He turned back round, blinking questioningly, which made her smile, "Thank you so much!"

He blinked, but smiled back with a quick wave, before quickly disappearing down an alleyway.

Windancer smiled as she was led away, quietly reflecting that what she was told by other femmes was wrong: chivalry wasn't dead.

It was still alive and well, and Optimus Prime just proved it.

* * *

**Katfreak: YAY! So there was happy ending there! LOL Sorry guys, i just wanted to write this piece :D I hope you enjoyed and please don't flame too badly if you didn't like it! Thanks guys!**


End file.
